The purpose of the conference is to provide a forum for the interaction between scientists representing a broad spectrum of interdisciplinary interests whose studies define the leading edge of research on the mammalian genital tract. The conference is held in a setting which fosters free and trusting exchange of data and new ideas. The conference will focus on the following scientific areas that are relevant to current research on the mammalian genital tract. Drawing the best models from male and female tracts, the participants will (1) discuss genetic approaches to the study of genital tract development, (2) critically evaluate the role of steroid hormones in sex differentiation, (3) examine controls of genital tract cell proliferation including roles for the nuclear and extracellular matrices as well as growth factors, (4) define the hormonal control of genes for genital tract secretory proteins, (5) study indepth the biochemical/cellular signals which trigger maternal recognition of pregnancy, and (6) consider the application of gene transfer technology to problems of genital tract functional cell biology.